


You, Warrior

by November_Clouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bravery, Encouragement, Gen, I suppose, Letter, Teacher-Student Relationship, Warrior - Freeform, idk if youve noticed but i put 'what do i pUt' on all of my works, poem, tagging is rlly hard, what do i pUt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/pseuds/November_Clouds
Summary: A poem from a teacher to his student(i swear it's better than the summary)





	You, Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you're here from twitter will kill us all, welcome back. I wrote this at like midnight, but I like it.

You have courage

But won’t give your name.

You have guts

But won’t give your name.

You have strength.

I can see it in your eyes.

But you aren’t one that is

Soon to realize.

You have struggled

And aged beyond your days

You have problems

No one else could ever face.

You are glorious.

Destined for greatness.

You tolerate no one

Who gives out hate-ness.

You do not suffer fools

And know when to hold your tongue.

You are very wise

Even though you are young.

It is clear you are a star.

That is easy to see.

Yet you always wish

You were more like me.

So, go off, warrior

See what you will become.

I will be waiting here

For when your job is done.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please comment, I want to know if it's good.


End file.
